


Tradition

by PoisonJack



Series: Purge that urge [10]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Rhys, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, General au, Jack gets Rhys in leather HUHUHU, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jack, Omegaverse, Rhys gets Jack nice things, basically feels and discovering a few new kinks haha, clothed fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys gives Jack a gift of clothing traditionally worn by omegas. It's meant to simply be a nice gift until Rhys realizes how much it turns him on.</p><p>This came as a request from an anon on tumblr: <i>So I saw the traditional omega clothes post thingy and then I read Purge that Urge and now I just want Jack in those clothes? Like he sneers at it until he tries it and then he doesn't want to take it off.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled ideas for Jack's outfit based somewhere between a mix of traditional Japanese wedding clothing, Korean Hanbok, and traditional Afghani clothing. Interpret as you will :3 all I know is he sounds comfy as all fuck haha

Rhys set a big package down on the dining room table of Jack’s penthouse with enough noise to effectively garnish Jack's attention. The CEO came over to inspect with a bemused expression on his face at what was obviously a gift box. 

“Oho what's this? You finally getting fancy on me, princess?” the omega asked as Rhys set about with a smile and a smirk on his face, hands brushing over the ornate packaging.

“Something like that,” the younger man told him as he was unwrapping and opening the box. “I've got a gift for you.”

Jack looked a bit excited now. “I didn't even know you knew about _The Gilded Toybox_.”

“With a name like that I think it would be more likely I _did_ ,” Rhys smirked. The lid was off the box and delicate, shimmering paper was removed and set aside to reveal soft, billowy, cream-colored material.

Rhys gently removed it to hold it up while a smile wormed its way into Jack's face. It was hard to tell if it was more a robe or dressing gown, mostly shapeless. Rhys draped it over the back of the chair while he removed a long, golden vest equally flowing with the barest hints of golden stitches into the plain yet tastefully expensive fabric. There followed one more piece beneath it of some kind of long-sleeved, billowy shirt of the same cream color.

Jack was testing the material between his fingers with a smirk on his face while Rhys watched him somewhat slyly, waiting.

“So, what’s on the agenda tonight? You gonna give me a fashion show, kitten?”

“That's not what I meant when I said I have a gift for you.” He watched while Jack cocked his head slightly to the side as he looked over the material again and then back to Rhys. “I meant literally. This is for you.”

Jack was speechless a few moments as various emotions ran over his face. His first was confusion, then to laugh, then disbelief as if Rhys really expected him to wear that.

“I special ordered it myself, Jack,” Rhys spoke up as he watched the older omega, now giving him suspicious looks. 

“I didn't know they did _this_ kind of kinky shit…” Jack muttered offhand. 

Rhys gave a sigh of annoyance. “It's not kinky shit.” He held the vest in his hands while Jack was holding up the billowy material in his own with a raised brow of suspicion. “It's traditional wear.” At Jack's snort of derision, Rhys rolled his eyes. “ _Omega_ traditional wear. It’s really nice.”

Jack made an annoyed noise and threw the material aside, walking away from the younger man. “You can wear it yourself, kitten.”

“Jack that's not--”

“Not interested, pumpkin. Now if you'd come home with some _traditional_ silk scarves and a naughty nurse outfit--”

“You won't even try it on?” Rhys interrupted as he followed him into the kitchen, having misgivings about having placed the order in the first place. The omega was digging in the cupboards for something to snack on while Rhys stalked behind him. The CEO was effectively ignoring the pleading alpha. “Jack come on. Please?”

“I'm not gonna be your submissive little omega, Rhysie. You're about as subtle as a grenade to the face.”

Rhys rolled his eyes at the statement. Nothing could be further from what he thought of the man. “Jack, the day I think you become anyone's submissive _anything_ is the day I airlock myself.” The older man gave a mild snort of amusement. “It's just clothes, Jack. They're comfy and nice and they _feel_ nice. I wouldn't have bought it if I thought you wouldn’t like it.”

“Then you wear it.”

The annoyed huff that escaped Rhys’ lips got an equally annoyed look from the omega CEO. “I did. I tried on the store model to check. _This_ wouldn't _fit_ me,” the alpha pointed out. “I got it made to _your_ exact measurements, Jack. You're bigger than I am. And don't even _start_ ,” he warned at the older man's leering gaze, forgoing comments about size.

“Either wear it yourself or don't, pumpkin. Or return it. Whatever.”

Rhys huffed. “You really won't try it? Even just to see if it fits?”

“Not interested.”

The younger man frowned to himself, reevaluating his choices and how much money he was out now on what he _thought_ would be a nice, unusual but unique gift. “...I thought you'd like it,” Rhys grumbled, returning to the box and pieces of clothing to gather them up. He took it and plopped onto the couch in what the CEO knew was going to be a shit mood for the rest of the night.

Jack watched as Rhys was folding the material on his lap with a sour, dejected look. _The Gilded Toybox_ was an expensive place- both for toys and kink as well as extremely stylish fashion. Their reputation was a classy one, which was surprising considering just how…. _thorough_ their merchandise selection was. The outfit definitely cost more than the lanky alpha should reasonably be spending on stupid traditional shit that _wasn't_ leather and kinky and came with handcuffs. Even more if it was made to _Jack’s_ measurements. How Rhys even _knew_ his measurements Jack had no idea. Jack didn't even know his measurements himself. A lot of thought must have gone into the gift.

The older man watched as the alpha folded everything back up carefully, putting it dejectedly back into the box, visibly deflated. The CEO felt a rare sliver of what shouldn't have been guilt, but more likely regret that he wouldn't get to see _Rhys_ with it all thrown together. That was it. He didn't feel guilty over some stupid gift he didn't ask for. Absolutely not. It would just be a shame not to see it fully put together though for effect. That was all.

With a snarl Jack grabbed up the box from the alpha's lap before Rhys could even get it closed, bending the ornate cardboard as he took it. “Fine, I'll try the damn thing on _once_ if you get that stupid look off your face,” Jack sneered as Rhys just watched him with a surprised expression. “I'm not keeping it though. It's not my fault if you waste your money on stupid omega shit no one needs. It’s your own fault.”

The omega disappeared with the box into the bedroom while Rhys still sat there dumbfounded. He could hear Jack tossing the lid on the floor and various rustling of his belts and material as Rhys tried to comprehend that the man was _actually_ going to put it on. 

Rhys wondered if he shouldn't stop him. He'd had concerns over getting the outfit until the clerk had suggested it as an unusual but kingly gift for the man that had everything. The material was hand-woven from fine and expensive off-world materials, made for comfort, and appealing to omega-tactility. It was easy to move in, non-constrictive, and boasted of style and tasteful fashion and appeal. The real selling point though, the clerk assured him, was _comfort_. He’d never find something more comfortable unless one went around nude. Rhys made the decision right then that Jack would _love_ it. Though his reaction thus far was anything but promising.

Jack had issues with being an omega, and Rhys didn't want to cause him more or have him question the nature of their relationship. He didn't have anything to prove as an alpha or need to remind Jack that he was an omega. It was just… The sample had looked really nice and the cloth was so soft and Rhys really thought it was a step up from the bathrobe Jack liked to wear around the penthouse. He genuinely thought the CEO would enjoy the gift. He wouldn't have bought it if it was just a gimmick.

Jack reappeared from the bedroom with a sort of blank expression on his face, and Rhys was stunned. He looked like a wonderful cloud if he was being honest. A big, soft, comfortable fluffy cloud that the alpha immediately wanted to squeeze and cuddle and wrap himself around. Jack was playing with the feel of the material, a lot more voluminous on than in the box, and airy to boot. His face didn't betray anything in particular. He wasn't aggravated about what he had on, or stubborn or annoyed. If anything, his face looked rather curious about what he'd draped himself in; like he didn't understand but was still deciding how he felt about it.

At least, until sudden amusement took his face.

“Are you… Are you _purring_ , kitten?” 

Rhys realized he was making a pleased hum in his throat that he self-consciously stopped, cheeks heating. “ _No._ ”

“I knew it was a kink thing…” Jack murmured with a smirk, though his voice was absent judgment while he played with the material. “Feels like I'm not wearing anything.”

“That's what the clerk said...” Rhys’ voice had a bit of a throaty growl to it as his eyes travelled over the omega. Really, there was nothing to particularly oogle, so he didn't know what he was getting so worked up over. The bottom half billowed out obscuring any sort of shape from just above mid-torso. The soft, golden vest hung loose and free, and the shirt was high at the neck but not tight or uncomfortable. For the most part, the omega was more covered than on average and there was really nothing the least bit indecent or questionable about it to be getting the alpha so perked up.

He knew Jack was naked under all that soft material, but he was essentially naked under _anything_ he wore so that must not be it. He didn't seem displeased at least, so Rhys was grateful for that much, and also grateful he'd gotten to see such a thing. Jack looked amazing, appealing in ways Rhys hadn't quite expected. He was glad Jack let him have his fun, even if the other man didn't particularly care for omega-specific things. The memory would stick with him, that was damn sure, and he was subtly capturing a few images on his echoeye for later appreciation.

“Well? You bought this shit. How’s it look?”

Rhys’ mouth was dry, getting agitated as his brain was spinning ideas about the outfit and the contrast of the feels of material and Jack’s warm skin. He licked his lips. “Good,” he croaked out. “And a fair step above that natty bathrobe.” Jack snorted at that. “Looks way better on you than the mannequin.”

“Hm.” 

Jack contemplated himself while Rhys licked his lips again and tried not to make too big a deal about it. It was obvious the CEO hadn't fully decided what he thought about things, and Rhys didn't want to stress how great it looked on him, or how it stirred some things inside _himself_ , in case the omega took it wrong and rallied against his endotype again. 

He did look great though. Lick-your-lips-and-have-a-taste good. He wouldn't push his luck though. He'd genuinely wanted to just give Jack something nice. The effect on himself, however, was totally unexpected. He didn't want the man to think he'd gotten it to amuse himself. “Thanks, Jack. You can take it off now if you want.”

Jack looked up suddenly and scoffed at him. “What? This is _your_ fantasy. You wanna end it so soon?”

“It's not my… _fantasy_.” Jack was fully teasing him, and Rhys had to admit he liked it _maybe_ in a kink-way. Parts of him _definitely_ did. He hadn't thought so before but seeing Jack wearing it definitely woke something inside of the alpha. Jack's reluctance to take it off though was unexpected.

“Admit it, kiddo. It's a kink thing.”

“Is not,” Rhys immediately replied, not meeting Jack's eyes. The older man settled down next to him on the couch, and Rhys felt an unexpected blush coming to his cheeks.

“I'm not taking it off ‘til you admit you're a weirdo.” Jack laughed at the squawk Rhys gave him, settling in closer to the young alpha and pressing a kiss to his cheek, but then removing his attention to the tv that had been softly playing some nonsense show in the background. Rhys chewed on his lips, steeling himself, though Jack didn't seem to press things where the outfit was concerned.

They watched as the current show ended and another show came on, and Jack paid him little mind indeed. Rhys wasn't sure if the way the older man leaned into him was normal, or part of his wicked plan to slowly wind Rhys up, or just entirely in Rhys’ mind. Did Jack normally leave him alone when they watched tv? Was he always budged up this close? Was his scent always so tantalizing? 

Rhys felt himself get antsy as he focused on everything _but_ the show the older man watched with scant interest. Jack seemed to forget any misgivings about the traditional omega clothing, and moreover forget he was wearing it at all until Rhys snaked a hand around the CEO's hip and nuzzled at his neck, his mind spinning way too many ideas involving Jack and the soft material.

“Hey there,” the older man said with amusement as the alpha scented up and down his neck. “What's going on, princess?”

“ _Jaaaack_ ,” Rhys whined lowly in the older man's ear. “Take it off.”

“Feeling frisky, huh? You little weirdo.”

“Yes, dammit.” Rhys was stroking up and down the omega's side, fingers loving the softness of the material over Jack's warm body. He'd worked himself up over the desire to get the older man naked with the smooth slide against himself. He entirely blamed the clothing. “Take it off.”

“No thanks.”

That gave the alpha pause. “What?” 

“I _knew_ it was a sex thing.”

“Wha- I- _No,_ it is not a sex thing!” Rhys adamantly denied. Jack's raised brow and tilt to his lips just further mocked him, and Rhys nuzzled him again to drag teeth over the older man's throat. The CEO canted his neck to allow the younger man further access. “Okay it wasn't _initially_ , but I...really like it...I guess…”

Jack just chuckled. “It _is_ pretty nice I guess. I could hide all sorts of shit under this thing. You couldn't even tell if I had a raging boner or not.” Rhys made a needy noise that only made the older man laugh. “You could be blowing me in the middle of a meeting and no one would know you were under there.”

“I resent that,” Rhys said, pulling off where he'd been sucking a kiss to the older man's neck. “Your sex face is more obvious than you think, _and_ you're noisy...”

“Okay, then you'd be blowing me under there and I wouldn't care who knew,” the omega laughed.

Rhys was trying to get to him under the soft layers, making annoyed noises as it wasn't easy and Jack wasn’t helping, enjoying the younger man's struggles. He wanted the CEO _badly_. Like a gift he was _really_ excited to unwrap. “Jack please? Take it off?”

“Nuh-uh. You gotta work for it, baby.”

Rhys whined in his throat, switching gears and sliding off the couch to go for Jack's feet. The older man chuckled in a way that was both condescending and amused as Rhys dragged his hands from the CEO's ankles up his calves in order to get under the material. Jack snickered when Rhys’ head disappeared beneath the material, nuzzling along the older man's thighs while Jack teased him about “practicing for the hallways”.

Rhys loved it. 

He got his mouth on the older man and his hands traced paths up and down Jack's powerful thighs while the CEO sighed and gasped tried to grasp his head through the many layers. When Rhys was laying on top of the omega later, Jack happily snickering with the soft material caught between them and Rhys’ knot snug inside him, he admitted to Jack that, okay, maybe it _was_ a kink thing. The older man laughed and told him he’d be keeping the gift.

\--

Jack happily went about the penthouse in the traditional wear maybe a bit more often than one would probably wear such things. He kept telling Rhys it was comfortable as hell, and a nice albeit unexpected gift. He really enjoyed it. And the knowledge of the way Rhys’ eyes seemed to rove over him whenever Jack wore it gave the CEO more cause to wear the thing.

Jack in turn set Rhys up with his own set of traditional alpha clothes, and the younger man wasn't nearly as pleased as the omega. Traditional alpha clothing was more or less opposite of the joy of omega clothing. It was tight and uncomfortable and heavy and not at all like what Jack had. Where Jack's gift was comfortable and soft, this was all tight and stiff and something he wouldn't want to lounge about in like Jack had with his own. The older man cackled something about Rhys looking damn good in leather, and the younger man just huffed in displeasure.

“You started this shit, pumpkin,” Jack told him with a laugh, though his eyes were anything if teasing. Dilated and interested, giving Rhys a very thorough once-over. Jack's own gift was currently being washed (Rhys really couldn't keep his hands off the man) but Jack didn't seem to have a spare thought for it. They could pair the outfits for fun later. “You look sexy though, baby.”

“I think I like yours better,” Rhys told him, pulling at the tight collar of the shirt. The older omega draped himself over the younger man, rubbing his clothed erection against Rhys’ front. Jack most _definitely_ enjoyed the look on the younger man.

“Hmm maybe. Definitely easier access than this,” the older man said with a leer. His hands drew over Rhys’ waist to take up handfuls of the younger man's ass. Damn but it was _tight_. A pleased noise escaped the omega's throat. “But damn, I wouldn't mind a little striptease if you wanna take it off, cupcake. I certainly won’t stop you.”

Rhys smirked and held himself against the CEO. “Jack, there is no sexy way to take this off. It was hard enough to get on. It's gonna have to be _peeled_ off it's so tight.” He had a few ideas about that-- that perhaps Jack had ordered it smaller than necessary if the way the omega kept touching his ass was any indication- but Rhys kept those suspicions to himself. It was most assuredly a kink-thing for the omega, and Jack was getting all worked up over the expensive leather.

The omega CEO laughed as he ground himself impatiently against the younger man again, his hands once more gripping Rhys’ ass. “Got it. Get peeling, princess. I want that pretty dick out five minutes ago.”

The young alpha just grinned. “There's no way we're getting this off that quick.”

Jack pushed him down to his back on the bed and immediately descended on the zipper on the front of the alpha’s pants. “We’ll make do,” the older man said with a hungry leer as he was palming Rhys through the leather pants. “I only need _this_.”

Rhys’ chuckles turned to moans as Jack’s thumb stroked him through his underwear. “It's a kink thing for you, isn't it?” Rhys teased as all Jack seemed to care about was leaving the outfit on and pulling Rhys’ cock out. The young alpha had no intention of stopping him.

“Yep,” the older man told him shamelessly, popping the ‘p’ and quickly getting himself naked from the waist down as Rhys just laughed back. Jack was all about essentials and right now, being fully naked certainly was not necessary to get what he wanted. Jack was the very embodiment of impatient, especially as he was sinking down onto Rhys’ cock with hurried concentration, fingers clenching hard on the leather the younger man was clothed in. He rode him hard and fast, the older man hot and surprisingly slick, making him see stars and talking dirty about how damn sexy he looked in the uncomfortable outfit and how he actually looked like a proper alpha that would take what he wanted from Handsome Jack; make him proud to be his omega. 

Rhys wasn’t at all ashamed to admit that the praise and filthy growl alone from the older man had made him come _hard_. Jack never talked like that, and holy shit did it go right to Rhys’ cock. He’d quickly thrust up hard into the older man and Jack came over the expensive material, his come contrasting with the black of the leather on Rhys’ stomach as the alpha's knot swelled inside him. 

It wasn't as fun later, the sticky leather between them as Jack was happily knotted by the younger alpha and kissing at his neck. The older man didn’t seem to care so much, but Rhys was beyond uncomfortable, sweaty inside the clothing, comfortable where he and Jack were joined, and thoroughly a mess in between.

The older man told him later as he helped Rhys strip out of the soiled articles that he’d make sure the dry cleaners were well-compensated for cleaning the mess he’d made. Rhys grimaced about that (even if it was Jack who had ruined the things) and suggested they just burn it instead.

Jack gave him a look like he was nuts, and had grabbed the sweaty younger man hard against him. “I want a repeat of that, sweetheart,” the omega purred, kissing the younger man’s neck. “Next time wearing the one you got me.” _That_ perked Rhys’ interest. “We’re going to get a _lot_ of use out of that thing before I let you trash it,” the older man growled. “You have no idea what wearing that does to me. You look like an omega’s wet-dream.”

Those words made the younger man growl, and Jack just laughed as the alpha kissed and nipped at his skin, telling the older man how absolutely perfect he was, and how lucky he felt to have him.

Jack just gave his naked ass a squeeze and tugged him towards the bathroom, the both of them in desperate need of a shower. “That makes two of us, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you got 'em :3 I'd really appreciate it, especially with being nervous over my content being stolen and rewritten here lately :/ Not too excited to post new work as of late.
> 
> <http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com>
> 
> Related fanart [here](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/149642718370/qvoro-fancy-omega-jack-from-this-fic-by) woo!!


End file.
